Life savers buoys are well known items in the aquatic environment. They are required items on boats and ships and are coded and controlled by the Coast Guard. They are required items at swimming pools and are coded and controlled by local authorities such as a county or a city.
The known buoys consist of a ring made of floatable material that can support an average sized adult. They have a center opening large enough so that a head of a person can protrude there through. At the center hole or on the outer periphery of the ring, there are gripping ropes attached so that they can be gripped by a person or several persons with the ring providing flotation. The Coast Guard also requires that a long life line be attached to the ring so that the life saver buoy can be retrieved and hauled back whenever a buoy has been tossed to a person in need of rescue or once it hit its target, a helpless person can be pulled to safety. The Coast Guard requires this line to be at least 50′(feet) long. This line, in most instances creates a problem because it cannot be tied into a bundle and stored because in an emergency, the line does not untangle easily and may not reach its intended target. Therefore, most lines lie around in a tangled heap or are stored or wound around a hook close to the buoy and in most instances is very unsightly and again may not serve its intended purpose.